My Kingdom, My Life
by ShinkuAme
Summary: The determination of a prince (Ken), the loyalty of a friend, the conflicts of a king, his family, and his kingdom...Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Issues of Kith and Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Digimon characters¾I just borrow them, I do this out of pure boredom¾so they all still belong to their respective owners and I get no money from any of this soooo don't sue me 'cuz you'll get nothing¾I have no money, duh!  If I did have money then I would have bought some of the Digimon characters and I wouldn't have to do this disclaimer, now would I?

S&A: Alright!!!  I finally got one story up!

Daisuke: Wha'd ya do fall asleep?

S&A: Quiet, insolent muse! *Chucks Wormon at him*

Daisuke: Ahh!!! *Tackled by Wormon¾a very amusing sight*

(S&A: Actually I lost this story and when I found it I saw that I hadn't even finished typing the first chapter¾but I found that too!  Yay!)

Ken: One?  How many stories _do_ you actually have at this moment?

S&A: Anou…too many?  No, let's see…*starts counting off fingers* hmm… one, two…three…

Daisuke (holding Wormon): That looks like it could take a while.

S&A:…then there's those other¾what, three?  Hey, wait¾I need more fingers!!!

Ken: Maybe I shouldn't have asked…

S&A: Oh, yeah¾toes!!!  I can use my toes!!!

Ken, Daisuke, and Wormon: *sweat drops, big ones*

S&A: Wormon, make yourself useful¾ hold up your pincers!

Ken: *Looks at all you lovely readers* You guys should just go on and read the story.

Daisuke: Don't forget to review because she sucks and needs input to become better.  Or just review to tell her to **stop **putting up crappy stories (well actually just **one crappy story).**

S&A: Daisuke *growls menacingly* you made me lose count!  And just for that I'm going to kill you or something in this fic.

Daisuke: What!?

S&A: *looks at readers* You.  Read. NOW!!!

____________

My Kingdom, My life

Chapter 1: Issues of Kith and Kin

By ShinkuAme

"Change is the watchword of progression. When we tire of well-worn ways, we seek for new. This restless craving in the souls of men spurs them to climb, and to seek the mountain view."  
--Ella Wilcox

-----

The streets were full of people hurrying about their own business as children played haphazardly among them.  The faint sound of birds singing could be heard in the background as the crowd grew, both in size and volume.

They had no idea of what was to come… _Lucky fools._

If one were to judge what kind of state the Kingdom was in just by determining just how content the people seemed then they, too, would be mislead.

All was not well in this Kingdom and had not been for quite some time.  But not very many people knew that, nor could very many of those people do anything to change that fact.  Nay, only one among them held such power.  The only problem with that is that he has yet to realize it.

Looking away from the window and down to the crumpled parchment crushed within his hand the Prince was suddenly overcome¾once again¾with a variety of mixed emotions, but his first reaction upon reading the document was, oddly enough, not present.

The only heir to the throne unfolded the decree, smoothing out the wrinkles, and proceeded to reread it once more.  But he was still inclined to deny the contents of the paper, how could he not?  It was preposterous…unconceivable¾impossible!

The Prince's initial reaction was understandable; anyone would have done the same.  _But I'm not the same as everyone else, _he thought, _I am royalty, I'm the Prince…I am…what?  What__¾who__¾am I really?  Is being the Prince of this Kingdom the only thing that defines me?  Is this the only thing that I'm good for?_

He shook his head clearing those thoughts away, _I am the Prince whether I like it or not and I will do whatever it takes to defend and protect my Kingdom.  And that's exactly what I'm going to do…even if it kills me.  I was right to do what I did.  I am right…_

*****

He was outraged¾no, beyond outraged!  He strode quickly through the Palace, his black boots beat heavily upon the carpeted floor and echoed off the hall walls as his midnight blue cape flapped about this thin─but well built frame.

He burst through the double doors of the throne room with such force that they banged against the walls.  The sudden entrance of the Prince caused all eyes to fall on him.

"I see you've heard," said the King as a way of greeting his now only son.  "Ken─"

"What is the meaning of this?" raged Prince Ken as he stalked toward his father making all the servants cower as he passed them, and even the guards themselves.

The King was well experienced with his son's temper, though it was rarely seen.  "Leave us.  All of you."

None of those within the throne room need to be told twice─servants, advisors, and guards all but ran from the pair, glad to leave the presence of the Prince and his fury.

Calming himself as they were left alone, Prince Ken managed to contain his emotions while waiting for the double doors to close, which trapped both father and son in together.  He didn't even wait for a full second of silence before speaking, "Father¾"

"Stop," the King held up a hand and wielded a face that Ken knew well and knew it brooked no argument especially when used on him.  "We don't know if its true or not," he said as he lowered his hand.

Prince Ken sighed seeming to deflate with such news.  He started to say something but yet again his father cut him off.

"Your behavior is most inappropriate, causing a scene like that, it will result in the servants and guards talking and from that the rest of the people will be spreading rumors.  Do you want to worry and cause doubt to creep into¾ and grow in¾the hearts and minds of the people of our ability to keep the Kingdom safe?"

There was more than enough emotion hidden in his father's voice¾and words, obviously¾to warn Ken of impending consequences to his hasty entrance.  But that did not prevent him from justifying himself.  "And what if we knew¾for a fact¾that this were true?  What would you do then?  Would my behavior then be appropriate?  Would you let the people know what ails their Kingdom and what may come?" His carefully contained emotions were running rampant against his will, yet again.

Ken knew that he was avoiding his father's question by asking his own but he did so for a reason.  And that reason was that Ken, himself, was at a great loss on how exactly to answer such a question.

Would the Kingdom be better off with different rulers?  Was his father taking the necessary precautions for the Kingdom's safety?  Was he ensuring his own position of power by not acknowledging the people's right to know what happens around them¾and more importantly, to_ them¾if such information were true?  Would the King be overthrown if they knew the whole truth?_

The King picked up on his son's frustration and decided that there was only one way to truly satisfy him, "The _fact of the matter is that we __do not know.  You should not concern yourself with what could be but focus on what is and what may come of that."_

There was something about this son, something that grated on his nerves to no extent.  Whenever he tried speaking with Ken he ended up yelling at the young Prince, if they had no audience that is¾it was most curious.  It happened even when trying to talk of the most dull and mundane things.

The Prince just seemed to bring out the worst in the King whenever the boy opened his mouth, _If he could just keep his mouth shut._

To the servants, and other people, the Prince seemed, for the most part, to be quieter than a dead mouse and would in fact sit still for just as long at times while trying to translate the ancient works.

The Ancient Works are a collection of writings that were engraved upon various items, from weapons to armor and stone tablets to walls.  Known and found throughout the land the Ancient Works were a mystery to all and none could ever make either heads nor tales of it¾to them it was just gibberish.

Some thought that the ancient works were phony and so they meant nothing at all.  Others believed them to be the primitive works of the creatures that came before them.

But not Ken, he believed that neither of these explanations were true.  He had always suspected they were something more, a thing of great importance such as, a code or ancient language.  And after much effort he found that he was right.

The time that the Prince had spent pouring over the collection of the Ancient Works was not to figure out what they were, as everyone thought¾but to read and understand what, and why, it was written.  In doing so he learned a great deal but of what is the real question because there is only one who even knows that the young Prince Ken has cracked the Ancient Works.

And that one living creature is not his father.

When thinking of his son one phrase always seemed to come to thee King's mind, _That boy is trouble, possibly more than he is worth_, and now was no exception. 

So it was very unlike his father to give such advice to Ken and he knew something was up.  Suspicion ate at him as he felt his frustration turn back into anger and he could not help himself whenever he may be around the King, but he had to admit that he did derive a kind of pleasure to how his mere presence and voiced opinions seemed to affect his father.

"You speak nonsense, _father._"

"I speak only of that which I know."

"Then you know nothing."  Ken's eyes became but mere slits of indigo that locked onto the equally silted brown eyes of his father.

Silence descended upon the pair but was once more broken, although the heated glares the two exchanged did not.

_"_Why not contemplate the future¾yours, mine, the Kingdom's?¾Least you be caught unknowingly one day and doom us all."_ You only acknowledge that which you **chose** to, you think the people are bind but it is really you who does not see that which lays right before your eyes._

"My time is a precious and valuable thing¾_you are wasting it.  I have not time to bicker."_

_And you hear only that which you want to hear…_

"Do what you want, as you always do, but you will get no help from me nor will you waste any of the resources of the Kingdom.  If you desire to find out the truth then you do it on your own.  None are to help you, you should be alone in your quest, if you so choose to follow such a path."

This caught Ken completely by surprise for many reasons.  First and foremost being that his father actually told him that he could pursue this basically by any means that he wanted.

"I will hear no more of this matter¾unless of course, that is, if you can prove to me that it is in fact true.  And if you cannot than you have proven, not only to have wasted my time, but yours as well."

_I knew it, don't want to take part in any of the dirty work, do you?  Yet, if I find something that is actually of use you want to hear all about it._  Just as Ken knew this he also knew that if he were to voice his thoughts than he would be forbidden from the entire subject.

"So what is your answer?"

''I¾"

*****

The sudden sound of knocking upon his chamber door interrupted Ken's recollection of the day's events.

"Ken?" inquired a voice from behind the heavy double doors.

But the Prince did not answer, nor did he make a move to do so as one of the doors was opened, he just continued to stare down upon the people within his family's Kingdom.

"Ken, you called for me?"

"Yes."

A moment passed as he waited for his prince to answer but when Ken did not he pressed on, "And, may I be so bold, as to ask _why, my lord?"_

"I told you not to call me that, you are not a servant and you know it as well as you know that we are leaving."

"Yes, I do…when?"

"Tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we must," Prince Ken replied but said no more.

Silence drifted between the two long-time friends; though the air was not strained it did hold something in it, something akin to foreboding of things unsaid and yet to come.

-----

"There is no such thing as absolute certainty, but there is assurance sufficient for the purpose of human life."  
--John Stuart Mill

__________

S&A: `Kay everyone hope ya like and you should know what the Ancient Works are if ya are a true Digimon fan.  And review.

Kaiser: *cracks whip*go review and tell her to stop or else!

S&A: Hey! Who let you out of your cage??!!

Wormon: Ano…it's not my fault, I swear!  He tricked me!

S&A: …Where are Dai and Ken?

Kaiser: *freighting innocence* What, you haven't seen them?

S&A: Wha'd ya do?!?!

Kaiser: I did nothing…and you can't prove a thing!

S&A: Aggh!!!


	2. In the Darkness of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Digimon characters—I just borrow them, I do this out of pure boredom—so they all still belong to their respective owners and I get no money from any of this soooo don't sue me 'cuz you'll get nothing—I have no money, duh!  If I did have money then I would have bought some of the Digimon characters and I wouldn't have to do this disclaimer, now would I?  Also there is sort of an exert from Michael Connelly's novel A Darkness More Than Night (people who would like to read his work should be warned that its not for the faint of heart) and I'm sure anybody can tell what part that is, if not then it doesn't matter.

S&A: `ello all.  I'm finally back! Aren't ya all happy?

Kaiser: I'm sure that they're all very thrilled.

S&A: As well as they should be.  But it wasn't my fault that I was prevented from posting this.

Kaiser: So it's not your fault that you couldn't get off your arse?

S&A: Oi!  My computer died again okay?!  Then my internet connection wouldn't work, I hate internet providers, and then my power went out for a while (seriously 0_0!!!  And let's not forget the problems that fanfiction.net has been having—this is around the sixth or seventh time that I've had to post this!!!).  But in the meantime I was **looking for my other muses**¾wha'd ya do with 'em???!!!

Kaiser: You'll never make me talk! *crosses his arms defiantly*

S&A: Well if you don't then you'll never get out of that new cage of yours.

Kaiser: Ha!  Like this feeble thing can hold me! *grabs the bars and tries to rattle them* I'll get out, you'll see…but you might not see those two idiots again. *smirks*

S&A: Hump, so says the fallen Kaiser.  I'll have them back before you know it and _they_ won't be in put any cages, that's only reserved for you.

Kaiser: *growls*

S&A: 'Kay then, everyone enjoy and review!!!  Oh, and by the way, I was very surprised that two people—Cool Light and syenite (that's interesting, syenite is an igneous rock composed chiefly of feldspar…was that intentional?) kai—actually did review (they were the very first ones!) and for that I am forever grateful!!  0_0 Hey some others reviewed too!  Thanks a bunch naka(surge) and I loved talkin' to ya, also loved ya're story! (That shows how long ago I wrote this damned thing)  And Ichijouji Karina I would be honored to have ya post a story that was inspired by me, just maybe mention me in the foreword?  Perhaps we can talk and I'll give ya stuff to go on if ya need it, 'kay?  Glad that ya liked it Sorahane and thanks all for the reviewing!  And to think—I hadn't even expected anyone to review at all!

Kaiser: Aren't you forgetting something?

S&A: Hm?  Like what?

Kaiser: Like they weren't the only people to review.

S&A: …I don't follow you.

Kaiser:  *under his breath* Simpleton.

S&A: What was _that?_

Kaiser: *clears throat* I said that there were two others.

S&A: Oh!  So you mean Mimi Necko and Lily?

Kaiser: Yes, though if they were true friends they should have told you to stop while you still have a shred of dignity left to save.

S&A: They don't count and they—in fact—told me to continue, so neh!  And, besides, I didn't have any dignity to begin with. *grins*

Kaiser: Well yeah, I guess that's true—on both accounts…hey, what happened to my whip anyway?

S&A: I'm holding on to it so I can use it again on those two to make them review this chapter too.

Kaiser: If you break that one then you die.

S&A: `Kay.  But you shouldn't tempt me you know.  Anyways, review!!!

Kaiser: Yes, review and destroy any thought in S&A's head of continuing this abomination of a story.

S&A: Me quit this fic???  Never!!! *insert insane and evil laughter here*

____________

My Kingdom, My life

Chapter 2: In the Darkness of the Night

By ShinkuAme

"The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants beyond everything else is safety."

--H. L. Mencken

-----

A darkness fell upon of the Kingdom as the sun surrendered to the moonless night.

_A darkness more than night, Ken thought._

There were no sounds, no animals howling or prowling—the land was filled with a deadly silence, which of course means that it has to be broken.  And it was—even though they were taking the utmost care not to alert anyone to their presence, they still did when one of their feet came in contact with a twig—SNAP!

Both froze for a few moments, listening into the night, then, relaxed when they detected nothing.  But there—a sound!—the heavy thug of footsteps against the ground reached their ears.

_Where are they coming from?  The sound seemed to echo all around them making it nearly impossible for them to pin point the exact location of the steps.  And the utter lack of light didn't help any—__Or maybe it does…_

The night sky itself didn't even hold any of the normal twinkles that were associated to the presence of stars.  The whole situation was disconcerting, to say the least, since neither had ever experienced such an eerie darkness.  Nothing could be compared to it—nothing that could do it justice, that is, and nor had they ever before heard of anything that invoked such a feeling of wrongness.

But they could tell that the steps were getting closer to them while they just stood there—paralyzed with fear and other emotions that they could not keep from seeping into their hearts.

It looked as if they were about to get caught, just as they were about to slip away unnoticed into the night…They had befallen to the shadows and of their own free will, most would consider that enough cause for worry—but not them.  They were on a mission.  And nothing short of their own demise was going to deter them from their path.

To be prevented from their goal, with it in view—the inner gate that confided the castle inside its walls, which the servants passed through in order to go in and out of the castle—was just…well_, Cruel.  But, then again, that is father's style.  It's his dictum.  Augmenting ones emotions for pure amusement.  Bringing your hopes up just to slam you back down, to the reality of the situation. Flinging ones trust away as soon as it is received…only he could do such a thing._

_But he won't win this time.  I can't let him.  There is too much at risk.  We will not be stopped._

They were shadows among shadows—the darkness was theirs.  They would not—_could __not—run._

_Nothing will keep us from the truth._

Ken quickly considered the merit and the qualifications needed in order to hold one of the many positions known as palace guard.  Suffice to say there was never a demand of either of the two resulting is an abundance of rather dimwitted individuals.

However, there would occasionally be one with common sense among them, those bright few moved on and up the chain of command.  High-ranking positions were few and rarely available.  And because of this the young prince expected only the familiar, simple—not to mention rash—guards that wandered the grounds of the palace during the daylight hours—easily avoidable, fools.

How would they avoid being discovered?  Simple.  Very, actually.

A plan that wasn't a plan drew itself up within Ken's head; he believed that they would be able to pull it off since it required scarcely any effort on their part.  And with it he was suddenly _extremely_ grateful for the darkness surrounding them.  But an uneasy feeling was still left deep within his being.

The Prince could feel little tremors pass through his companion's petite frame but if it was from fear of being caught, fear of the darkness, or of just the coldness of the night he couldn't tell.

"Listen to me.  I want you to stay _perfectly still, no matter what.  Understand?"_

He whipped his head toward Ken's voice, unable to believe what he had heard.  _Does that mean that we are giving up and without a fight too? I don't understand…this is not like Ken.  _"But—we can't just stay here!  We'll be caught," he whispered back.

"Enough!  Just do as I say.  _Understand_?" hissed the heir to the throne.

Gulping his companion replied, "Yes."

"Good." 

No sooner had the Prince said that then there appeared the faint glow of torchlight from around the side of the eastern tower.  First one rounded the corner then came a second and a third flame meaning…_Three guards…_

_We're outnumbered…but we can take them if we must and for their sakes I hope we need not, the young prince thought as he watched the movements of the flames come to a halt.  Then they slowly started to move forward once more, spreading out, searching through the night._

The two outer flames drifted away from the one in between them while that one, left alone, dawdle more in their direction.  Ken's eye stayed on this one, the other two forgotten, at least for the moment, as they were obscured from his immediate line of sight.

Only that one concerned him, for what reason?  He couldn't say.  It was more than just a gut feeling…

The darkness recoiled from the flame but no more than what was necessary, clinging to the edges of the torch's light, it looked as if the flame, itself, were floating toward them.  _A lonely spirit looking for solace, Ken could not help think._

The passing of time seemed to decrease for the pair and in that extra space their minds came up with things in which to occupy themselves.  It was not unlike the reliving of ones entire life before cruelly being stripped of it.

Oddly enough, both their minds brought them back to earlier that same day.  But they were at different stages of it.  Ken's companion mulled over the authenticity of the message that had set them onto the path that they were now following.  The Prince's mind took him back to his conversation—if it could be called that—with his father, wondering why he told his father what he did.

*****

The King's steely gaze bore into his own and met what it had always encountered before—and will, therefore, continue to find in the young prince's eyes—defiance, challenge, and not to mention a total disregard for the King all together.

"So what is your answer?"

''I—" Ken did not need to be asked.  Or even to be given any time to contemplate what his answer may be because he would have done whatever he was going to do with or without his fathers consent, as the King had already pointed out.  So then what was the reason behind his show of hesitation?

"I need an answer now!"

It was merely that, an act.  Put on for the sole benefit of his father.  Since while his father may say one thing, he will most certainly do something entirely different.  And, thus, is it any wonder that Ken did not believe that the King would let him do whatever he chose to on this matter?

Bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes, as to give the impression that he was yielding to the King's will, Ken finally responded, "I will do what is in the best interest of the Kingdom."

The King seemed pleased with this answer, believing that he had at last instilled some form of devotion and respect within his finale heir.  He didn't stop to think about the double meaning of what his son had said.  If he had listened carefully than he would have seen that Ken had not specifically said that he would do whatever his _father thought was best for the Kingdom.  And what the King thought was best __by no means matched that of his son's._

"You may go then."

Bowing once more to his father, for what he hoped to be one of the last times in a long while, he then left the throne room.  While walking down the halls he pondered on when the time would be right for them to leave, _Certainly the situation is too urgent to wait…that is if__ it is true…_

News does indeed spread fast within the castle and by the time the young prince left the company of his father all had heard of his flash of foul temper.  The servants in the hall scrambled out of his way as he neared them, but Ken, himself, was unaware of even their mere presence.

All jumped out of the Prince's way, even though they could tell that he was no longer angry, if they disrupted his thoughts there was no telling what he might do.

A thought is like a bubble, fragile and easily pushed by the wind.  But, too much force may pop it or cause it to fly into sharp tree branches, forever to be lost.  And when ones thoughts are disrupted, the bubble is forgotten, and in that briefest of moments, without care or supervision, it bursts.

Everything that was held within, now scattered to the winds and perhaps it could be collected once more, but that is seldom the case for many.  Although this does not mean that our young friend, the Prince, is one of these people.  He would hold onto his bubble full of thoughts and revelations till he saw them through, to the end, come what may, he was willing to take the chance, to change things.

And this is why many kept out of his way, not that it mattered to Prince Ken he was just happy to have a few moments peace now and then.  So then, this was one of those times.

Immersed in his thoughts, his feet took him to the royal garden.  He was not more then two steps into the garden when he was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?  What are you going to do?  Can you do anything?  Was he mad?  Did he turn red, like a tomato or a Growlmon (A/N: So sue me I couldn't think of anything else!)?  What's going to happen now?"

Stunned for a second Ken just blinked and tired to absorb all that was blurted out to him while grasping the ends of his last pondered thought—it would not get away.

Then a genuine smile graced his lips, his partner's child-likeness was never lost or wasted on him and could always cheer him up.  "Well," Ken began as he moved from the garden gates to take a seat under his favorite tree, a willow tree, "I was basically given the run about."

Ken laid back against the tree's cool bark and looked up through the branches before continuing, slowly the smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, "I don't know what _we're going to do…yet, but I was given leave to do as I wish."__  Although I don't know if that is__ what he truly wants me to do._

"And yes, he was mad.  He turned the color of a tomato at first then that of a Growlmon's color… and back."

Giggling was his response and he couldn't help but laugh a little himself and why not?  If one ignored the reason for their discussion—if one would even call it that for the Prince rarely ever just spoke—always was there something else, something more than meets the eye, floating just beneath the surface… it was all rather amusing.

"What about my last question?"

"Hm," Ken stared into the bright blue eyes of his companion, knowing that his friend would do anything he said, "Why don't we just wait and see?  And if nothing presents itself…wing it."

"Wing it?" His partner asked with a doubtful and confused, also slightly amused, face.

"Yup," he replied while grinning at his friend.

"Okay then."

The rest of their day was spent wondering throughout the castle and its gardens, sometimes together, others alone.  But, whether they be together or not, both had come to the same conclusion.

Suffice to say that nothing had presented itself as the day continued on…or maybe something had. 

By the time that Ken had toured all there was within the castle gates and retired to his chambers he could see no other way.  And, after all, did he not give his word to do what was in the best interest of the Kingdom?  And was he not going to do so with all his power?

He hoped so.

*****

As soon as he rounded the corner, with two others flanking him, he slowed his pace choosing to be cautious against the unearthly darkness.

_This darkness…its unlike anything I've ever seen…or felt, the Commander-In-Chief of the Royal Guards thought._

This was the kind of night where anything seemed possible and it appeared as though all the nocturnal animals knew this and thought it better to stay inside.

The three guards walked further toward the silent and unmoving pair of figures within the darkness and then stopped a few yards before them.

"Split up.  You go left Taka, and Mijiu, you go right—check the gates, and I'll take the bushes and trees ahead."

"Yes sir," both replied and headed off in their search.

The Commander sighed wearily and watched the other two leave—or rather just their torches.  _It's as if the night's darkness has swallowed them whole and the torch flames are their souls escaping from their bodies.  He shuddered at this thought and resolved to put such things out of his mind before he really spooked himself._

After searching and finding nothing, the guards gathered back together once more.  But the only problem with this was that Ken and his companion were only barely just outside the glow of their combined torches, making them only a few feet away from discovery.

_Leave already, you've done your job—so go!  A moment passed, then another and finally they headed back to their posts muttering nonsense of ghosts, demons, and wandering spirits._

They, at last, relaxed but still, to be certain, stayed stock-still for a few moments further.

Finally, the Prince sighed, signaling that it was acceptable to move once more and then they, yet again, continued on their way to the outer stables, which was named so since it resided outside the inner gates but within the outer gates that encompassed the entire Kingdom.

_He just had to have that other wall built.  It always made Ken think his father was trying to hide something…perhaps he was.  But when asked about it the answer was always the same._

*****

"Protection." This answer only earned the King a look of disbelief from his inquirer, his son naturally for it always was, "What else could they be used for?"

_To keep things in.  "But why even have so many if you say there are no problems, would that not give the people cause to worry?  Afterall, __father, it does indeed look as if you expect something to happen."_

"Please, these idiots wouldn't notice a stampede of wild horses through their houses much less a couple of harmless gates.  And, to my knowledge, nothing will be happening to test the efficiency of those walls.  So don't be presumptuous."  
  


All he got was a snort in reply.  _Its pointless, utterly pointless.  He's never going to be straight with me or anybody else.  Talking to him is a waste of my__ time and energy…I don't know why I even bother anymore._

But what Prince Ken did not know as he walked away from his father was that he had just decided an issue on which the King and his most trusted of advisors had been debating for the last two seasons—the addition of a third paling.  Now there would never be such an edifice and this angered the King for he was the one whom proposed the idea of it and the one before it.

However, if it were built, his son would then know without a doubt that _all he had presumed was in fact true—the King dared not give his son the satisfaction he would derive from this twist of events.  It would be the same as fanning the fire.  __I'd rather be damned.  But, the sad truth behind this thought was that this King and his great kingdom were already damned…and had been since the beginning._

*****

They were behind schedule.  And the Prince did not like being behind at anything if he could help it.

They could easily unlock the gates with the key that Prince Ken held, which had been lifted from a key ring of his father's, but they did not.  They had not come this far—narrowly escaping the guards—to just be caught opening the gates.  Making more noise was something that they wished to avoid.  Re-alerting the guards was not wise, as anybody with an ounce of common sense would know.  And so, they did the only other thing that they could on such short notice—they climbed over the wall of the gate and jumped down from the top. Ken landed gracefully while his companion barely managed to land upright.

After surveying the area that they had yet to cover, for any touch lights, and determining it safe for their passage, they quickly crossed to the outer stable quarters and entered.  However, neither of them spared a thought on the stable doors being unlocked, which they rarely ever were during the night hours and most of the day.

They took a moment for their eyes to adjust before moving about the stalls, which would be best to take?  Something that won't stand out and would not be considered rare among the regular people that live inside and outside of the Kingdom.  Thus, this current affair would have to be settled first and foremost prior to Ken's habitual undertaking of the liberation of whatever newest addition there was to the King's…"collection" which, now thanks due mostly to the young prince's efforts, was not so much a collection any more.

This collection consisted mainly of digimon but also held the few rare and nearly extinct species that had once roamed the land before the Kingdom itself had forced them out.  All of these animals were gathered through various means but the latest prize that held the eye of the King was both rare and a digimon—a Pegasusmon.  But that was held within the confides of the inner stable, only those that were more common were placed in the outer stables where the people were able to see these wonders that they could see nowhere else—without losing life or limb.

One would think that the King was being utterly stupid, refusing to recognize the dangers in which he put several pieces of his precious collection in by housing them in the outer stables.  As common sense would show that it would only invite the people who lived, came and went through the Kingdom to take what was being offered to them as there was not much security around the outside of the inner gate, which would naturally further encourage any whom so desired to test their ability at thievery.

_My father, the King of Denial, Prince Ken thought with disgust._

But say whatever you may about the King—he was no fool.  _Well, at least not completely.  The reputation of Ken's father was widely known to all and invoked both respect and fear on a level that many doubted could have existed before his ascent to the throne.  Stories and rumors still floated about to the ears of the people and they reacted as all others did to the tales that were more truth than lies._

Most of these stories took place either before he was crowned King or in the beginning of his first year.  This was so because he had lead and commanded the King's army into battle many a time in the place of his own father, who was awfully old, often succumbing to illness.   When the old King finally did past it was in the peace of his dreams—the people were neither disheartened nor elated.  But all were certain they would not miss the old King even though they knew that the ascension of the old King's heir, his son Tsuyoshi, would be no paradise.

And that is why there has never been a war while Ken's father, King Tsuyoshi, reined.  None were daring enough to invoke the wrath of the current king but that _in no way suggests that there were none whom opposed the rule of King Tsuyoshi.  Nay, in fact there were quite a few.  _

These nameless rebels had been known in the past to liberate various prisoners, some which had held the locations of their strongholds outside and within the Kingdom, as well as a handful of digimon—just like the young prince.  However, when their rescue attempts or other plans failed, so they themselves were caught, the results were dreadful.  King Tsuyoshi would devise the most painful of punishments—acts that were too atrocious for many to even conceive without fainting.  These punishments made even those whom were designated to execute the horrible tasks sick to their stomachs.

But as of late the rebels have been fairly quite.

_They surely must be preparing the groundwork of something…but I do not have the time for such matters, there are other more pressing affairs to be considered.  Upon my return my father will have undoubtedly already dealt with these rebels accordingly.  I cannot help them, or save them from the fate that they have chosen for themselves…_

"Perhaps just a horse will do Ken, one to blend in with the night," his partner's voice broke into his rumination.

"I think that you may be right."  His mind was once more on the task at hand.  _And if we need to get ride of our transportation a horse will be easily dealt with._

The young prince picked a strong sleek black horse and saddled his chosen ride like an expert, which he was.  "Open the doors."

"Right," he first made sure to stick his head out and check once more before doing as he was told, only then opening the door wide enough for them to pass and no larger for fear that a passing glance of a guard would rouse suspicion since a stone engraved with a single character always kept it alit within.  Some thought that this was so because of magicks older than the land itself had taken to that one stone, but Prince Ken knew better.  He knew the truth behind it thanks to the Ancient Works.

He beckoned the young heir through, guiding their horse, one was suffice because together they did not weigh much and the disappearance of one horse could be attributed to careless servants or thieves—belonging to the band of rebels—before their own disappearances would be noticed.

Ken mounted the dark steed while his partner carefully replaced the door to its original resting place then hurried over to the Prince and jumped up while Ken leaned down to help him up on their horse.

"Do we have everything?"

"All three bags accounted for and secured Ken."

"Let us leave this place then and not return until we have uncovered the truth—whatever it may be."  _No turning back._

"Yes."

He guided the horse toward the nearest forest, which, just beyond that there was part of the outer territory held by Ken's father. They kept the horse at a light walk that turned into a trot when they were out of hearing distance of any of the castle guards.  Off into the forest they speed, trusting only the vision of their horse to keep them from running into a tree.

Branches scratched and racked across their faces but they did not stop or slow down.  Nay, in truth, they sped up.  _This is the way it has to be._

However, unbeknownst to both of them, they had left something behind.  A crumpled piece of paper had fallen from one of their bags as they ambled the horse away from the place they called home, away from the place that they considered equally a prison…and a shelter.

Will we ever return to see this place again and if we do will I get to see you rule Ken?  I can't help but wonder…

-----

"Nothing is more certain than uncertainties: / Fortune is full of fresh variety; / Constant in nothing but inconstancy."

--Richard Barnfield

__________

S&A: Be happy people, this was longer than the first and I gave ya a little more background.

Kaiser: And that makes it all the more mediocre because nothing even happened in it.

S&A: What exactly _are you implying?_

Kaiser: That your plot and story overall sucks.

S&A: Well that's because _someone kidnapped __two of my muses, while one more is looking for them, and I'm just left with you, __not very inspirational if you ask me.  But I bet that you wouldn't be saying that if you were in this, ne?_

Kaiser: 'Course, it'd be better! *pulls out a few papers from his cape and starts reading* First I'd take over the *holds a hand up and does the air quotation marks* "Kingdom" and then turn my attention to those outside it while torturing some annoying people such as, the former King Tsuyoshi and Ken.  After that's done I obviously would deal with the situation regarding—

S&A: *snatches the papers from the Kaiser through the gaps of his cage* What the hell is this—a list?

Kaiser: Hey! *reaching in between the bars trying to retrieve them * Return them at once!

S&A: *ignores the Kaiser and is absorbed—fascinated—at what was written* It's amazing how completely off (A/N: not about the story, like…in the head) you are.

Kaiser: Define "off".

S&A: *grins but doesn't look up and turns the page* Oi!  These are my outlines for the next two chapters and you crossed out almost _everything! I can barely even read __anything!  I'll have to write it __all over again!  You __should feel lucky being trapped in that cage where I can't reach you!_

Kaiser: It deserved to be eliminated.  It was all crap.  And what do you mean, "Where you can't reach me"?

S&A: Okay, okay.  I admit it was crap.

Kaiser: You didn't answer me.  Answer me now!

S&A:  Eh heh heh…I made that cage, right? *glared at by Kaiser in response* And I didn't want you to get out _so the most logical solution would be…to make no lock, no key, which equals—no escape._

Kaiser: Come closer—so I can strangle you! *desperately reaching for innocent writer, who doesn't know a thing about designing cages*

S&A: Not that stupid! *grins* 'Kay y'all review if ya know what's good for you! Ja!


End file.
